Your Rebel
by msralways
Summary: Not actually a missing scene, but more what I think should've happened in the end of the episode.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TXF, Chris Carter does. So don't sue.**

**Spoilers: well, if you saw **_**Milagro**_** that might help understanding this.**

**And please, oh please, I breath for reviews! So enjoy and R&R.**

_**Prison – in front of Padgett's cell**_

"Let's_ just say it ends with you doing the naked pretzel with "the stranger" in a bed in an unfurnished fourth floor apartment." _He stood there looking down at her. "_I'm assuming that's a priori too?!"_

I stand there not quite believing those words…how could he even think that about me? He just thinks that I'm in such a desperate point of my life where some guy tells me he's my secret admirer and I crawl into his bed?

Instead of starting an argument I give him an awkward laugh.

"_I think you know me better than that Mulder."_

"_Well you might want to finish it." _He hands me the novel and takes off.

**Mulder's apartment**

He ran when he heard the shots being fired and leaves Padgett behind without even thinking twice. His apartment door is open and he bursts through just to find her lying on his living room floor, covered in blood.

His mind starts racing and for a moment there he thought he had lost her, but runs down to help her. She opens her eyes and starts gasping for air in an almost hysterical way.

She holds onto him with every bit of strength that's left on her and she can feel that his grasp on her becomes tighter, protective of her. That's when she breaks down and grips tightly to him.

A few hours from that particular moment, she finds herself on his bed and wearing his clothes: a pair of shorts and his Knicks shirt. She can feel that as much scary as today was for her, he was as frightened as she was. Just the thought of what could've happened, what _would've _happened if he didn't get there in time.

There was one thing that wouldn't leave her mind though…how he so quickly assumed that she had jumped into some stranger's bed. God and thinking this was nearly tearing her apart. Why, why would he assume such thing?

He was just sitting there on his couch when he heard her walking up to him and sitting on the couch by his side. '_What was she doing up? She was supposed to be in my bed resting, not up and walking around. Especially not here, so close to me, not with what I'm thinking right now."_

She could feel his tension. He had his hands holding his head and looked…well, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he was felling something and it wasn't the best of feelings.

She wanted to touch him, comfort him, and tell him that she was fine. When she moved her hand and barely touched his shoulder, he jumped from the couch like he was afraid of her touch, of her.

He stood there not daring to look straight to those electric blue eyes of hers.

"_How are you feeling, Scully?"_

"_I'm fine Mulder". _He flinched at that answer; it had become her punch line and always made him crazy when she said it.

"_You're not fine, Scully. You must at least be shocked after what happened."_

"_Sorry. You're right. I'm still a little shaken from the whole thing. Mulder, that pain, the pain I felt when he was literally ripping my heart out..I don't want to feel that ever again. I was so scared that I would die right there..."_

When he heard her sobbing, he just couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into his chest, embracing her, touching her, assuring himself that she was still here with him.

After a few minutes like that she broke contact with him and realizing how close they were, she took a step back.

"_Mulder, I have to ask you something that's been bugging me since that day when we questioned Padgett."_

He looked at her and held her gaze.

"_Sure."_

"_Did you honestly have any doubts about me sleeping with "the stranger"?"_

When he heard what she asked he couldn't bring himself to continue looking at her and looked away from her, already answering the question. With that act she felt the anger rising, not quite believing this situation.

"_God, Mulder! Do you think that less of me?" _Her voice a little raised from her regular tone.

"_What did you expect me to think after I broke into the guy's apartment and you were there, sitting by his side on HIS bed?"_

She wasn't even thinking straight when he finished saying that and before she knew it her hand made contact with the side of his face.

"_How dare you stand there and say those things to me?" _Anger was flowing from her entire body now.

"_Well, you did ask didn't you?" _His voice was cold and anger was filling the room.

She looked into his eyes, looking for something more than the almost despair that was emanating from him. When he saw her coming closer to him, he lost control of himself and captured her lips with his. She was taken aback by his act and was seriously thinking about pushing him away from her, but sensed herself melting into his strong arms.

They had to stop for air and when they did they just stared at each others eyes, searching for something more both of them knew it was there. He finally broke the silence.

"_No, I don't think that less of you. On the opposite, I think you're the most beautiful, caring and respectful person I know. And that was me being one jealous asshole with you. I can't, Scully. I can't stand just the thought of losing you. I love you."_

Her vision was suddenly fogged from the tears that were forming on her eyes. She let them fall and cupped his face with her hands.

"_No one had ever made me feel safer than you do, no one had ever looked at me the way you do, Mulder. And I love you for that. I love you, you rebel."_

She saw a grin forming on his lips and captured them with hers again. This kiss was more passionate yet slower than the first. It was like they were exploring each other with their tongues.

When they finally parted for air, again, he rested his forehead against hers and saw the glow in her eyes. That made him draw a smile that illuminated the room.

"_Your rebel, Scully. Your rebel."_


End file.
